


now all those memories [they're haunted]

by echokomfloukru



Category: Still Star-Crossed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Weddings, minor rosaline/benvolio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: Rosaline gets a surprise visitor before her wedding





	now all those memories [they're haunted]

Rosaline smiled at her reflection, hand smoothing out the wrinkles in the skirt. Today was the day.

The door creaked open, but she didn't turn to look at who it is. It was most likely Livia coming to fuss over her again. How she ended up with the husband and grand wedding, she wasn't sure. (It was always Livia's dream.)

“My hair is fine, Livi.”

At the same time she heard, “You look beautiful, Rosaline.”

Her eyes widened and her body tensed. A voice she hasn't heard in so long.

“Escalus?”

He smiled and nodded. Dimples and sparkling teeth. She loathed him in this moment.

“I always knew you'd make a beautiful wife.”

There's a twinge of sadness in his voice; one that doesn't deserve to be here, not after what happened.

“What are you doing here?”

She turns and looks at him. He still looks the same, except he's older now. He let his hair grow out. She hated it.

He shrugs, shifting uncomfortably on his feet under her hard gaze, “Isabelle invited me. I thought it would be nice to see you.”

She needed him to leave— _now._

“Well, you've seen me. You can go now.”

She turns back around and tries to focus on something else. Escalus reached out for her, hand resting lightly on her shoulder.

“You have every right to be mad at me.”

She pushed his hand off, tears burn at her eyes. Not sadness, but from anger.

“You left! And you didn't even say goodbye. I'm not mad at you. And don't need your comfort.”

“What do you need, then?"

“At the moment, nothing from you. Actually, you can leave like you did last time. I don't want your goodbye this time.”

Escalus lowered his head as shamed washed over him. It was nothing but the truth.

“A-are you happy? With him?”

The thought of Benvolio brought a small smile to her lips. _She was getting married today._

Her stomach flipped and a laugh bubbled out of her as joy spread through her.

“I am. I really am.”

Then, so was he.

* * *

He sits in the third row with Isabelle on his left. She keeps glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, but he pays her no mind. He needed to see this; he needed to know that she would be okay.

_“I do.”_

When the wedding is over, he leans against the car and makes small talk with Livia.

Isabelle taps his shoulder impatiently, “I'm ready to go. These shoes are killing my feet.”

Escalus rolls his eyes at her complaints, but complies.

“I just have to say goodbye first.”

**Author's Note:**

> ugh i tried to make this longer. i hope you enjoy.


End file.
